Bayushi Yojiro
Bayushi Yojiro, o Escorpião Honesto, The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer é um bushi e Magistrado de Esmeralda do Clã Escorpião. Família Yojiro tem uma irmã, Bayushi Mikuru, que casou-se com um marido da família Otomo. Honor, Loyalty, Duty, by Mari Murdock Aparência e Comportamento Yojiro é considerado bonito pelos seus pares. Ele também talentoso em entalhar esculturas de madeira. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Escorpião Honesto Yojiro não usa a tradicional máscara dos samurais Escorpião, preferindo ao invés disso usar túnicas com colarinhos altos que deixam sombreado a parte inferior de seu rosto. Torneio de Esmeralda Em 1123, como Magistrado de Esmeralda, Yojiro recebeu controle sobre o planejamento do Torneio de Esmeralda convocado por Hantei XXXVIII. A Conselheira Imperial Bayushi Kachiko pediu que ele sabotasse o torneio, que usasse sua engenhosidade para garantir que Bayushi Aramoro se tornasse o Campeão de Esmeralda. Yojiro deu a sua irmã Mikuru um Kanzashi com contas espelhadas, e pediu que ela o usasse durante o torneio para cegar o oponente de Aramoro durante o duelo final. Se o reflexo das contas fosse questionado, Mikuru deveria se oferecer para cometer seppuku devido a desonra do incidente. Eventualmente, Yojiro decidiu que se ele iria pender a balança para o lado de Aramoro, também deveria fazer o mesmo com o oponente dele, até que estivessem mais uma vez equilibrados. Ele se encontrou com Akodo Toturi, o outro finalista, e lhe deu informação o suficiente para que ele deduzisse o que iria acontecer. o Campeão do Clã Leão conseguiu fechar os olhos e evitar ser cegado de surpresa, conseguindo acertar o seu golpe, tornando-se assim o vencedor e o Campeão de Esmeralda, mas isso fez Yojiro perder a confiança de seu Clã, incluindo de sua irmã Mikuru, e da bela e perigosa Kachiko. Se Yojiro fracasse duas vezes, um shugenja do Escorpião iria aprisionar sua alma em uma árvore do Bosque do Traidor. Sussurros de Sombras e Aço Quando Bayushi Aramoro foi preso por matar Kitsuki Obo um oficial menor do Clã Dragão, na Cidade das Mentiras, cidade controlada pelo Escorpião, Yojiro foi colocado em uma situação impossível, forçado a trair aqueles a quem jurou lealdade. Whispers of Shadow and Steel (FFG Web) Ele eventualmente descobriu que Obo, um Investigador Kitsuki, havia sido assassinado dez anos antes por Soshi Ezo, um mestre Shinobi e o substituído. Ezo havia criado um dojô clandestino envolvendo a arte proibida do kagenari e Aramoro o matou para por um fim em suas atividade ilícitas. Yojiro libertou Aramoro como inocente do assassinato, e Soshi Aoi uma das estudantes de Ezo confessou matá-lo por ele tê-la vendido para uma casa de geisha quando era criança, uma mentira que ela concordou em participar para proteger o legado de seu mestre, o shinobi marcado pela sombras Shosuro Takao. O Escorpião não pôde ser imputado e nada, pois as atividades de Ezo foram mantidas em segredo e as supostas atividades escandalosas de Obo em Ryokô Owari prejudicaram o Dragão, principalmente a reputação dos investigadores Kitsuki. Yojiro recebeu pessoalmente parabenizações de seu senhor, o Lorde Bayushi Shoju. Toshi Ranbo Toturi apontou Yojiro como Magistrado Chefe de Toshi Ranbo. A Call to Leadership, (Lion Clan letter) Recentemente o Clã Caranguejo negociou com ele um preço pelas minas de jade localizadas recentemente nas proximidades da cidade, depósitos que ajudariam a começarem a restabelecer os suprimentos do clã em sua luta contra as Terras Sombrias. A Call to Investigate (Crab Clan letter) A Morte do Imperador Bayushi Shoju foi apontado como Regente Imperial logo após Hantei XXXVIII ter sido encontrado morto. Seu Senhor enviou sua esposa Kachiko para Toshi Ranbo na companhia da Guarda de Elite Bayushi, e instruiu a Yojiro as condições para que ela ficasse lá: condições que a impediam de prejudicar ainda mais o dever de Shoju. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Links Externos * Bayushi Yojiro (for Honor and Glory) Categoria:Membros do Clã Escorpião